What's in a Name?
by Yukari Rin
Summary: Because it was bound to come up sometime...


Title:" What's in a Name?"

Author: Yukari Rin

Series: _Naruto_

Character(s)/Pairing(s): ShikaTem

Rating: K

Notes: Because it's a burning, and logical, question, and it needed to be asked.

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

"What's in a Name?"

It had started off innocently enough. And it was a logical question. There was absolutely no reason to get defensive. _'Try telling her that again. See where it gets you,'_ he thought to himself as he swallowed and turned his attention back to the shogi board.

"I asked you if you'd take my family name," he repeated in the same bored manner, only this time there was a nervousness in his voice that wasn't there before.

"I heard _that_. Why?" she spat back as she slapped her piece down. Shikamaru cringed.

"Because you're going to be my wife," was the almost hesitant reply. Was he sinking into the ground yet?

"And you're going to be my husband."

Things were _not_ going according to plan. It was too late to be average, he supposed. Being labeled a genius had already ruined his sought after simple life when he was much younger than he was now. As for falling in love with an average woman - well, Temari was anything but average. She was a spitfire. She had sharp eyes to go with her sharp wit and sharp tongue, but she was bossy in a way slightly different from his overbearing mother. She was beautiful, but not in the waif-like way Ino was, and certainly not like what the majority of Konoha's citizens thought of beauty. Her skin was golden from life in the desert, and her hair only helped her blend in with the waves of sand she was familiar with. She was all muscle, but she had the softest curves that he would lose himself in when they were alone. Her smooth leathery skin was supple and - _oh_ - how Shikamaru loved to touch her, although he'd never admit it to anyone besides himself. He really hadn't intended on falling in love with her, but fate kept pushing them together under the guise of diplomacy between their home villages. Villages that were miles and miles apart. _'Diplomacy,'_ he snorted to himself, _'is not meant to create troublesome international romances.'_

"You know, traditionally the spouse from the lesser of the two families takes the name of the greater family," she stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Are you saying my family isn't as prestigious as yours? We're one of the greater clans in Konoha," Shikamaru was cursing himself for bothering to ask her this. "We're well-respected."

"Well, so is _my_ family."

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" He mentally slapped himself. _'Crap.'_

"Because _you_ want me to take _your_ last name!"

"I'm sorry...?" he slowly drawled out as he carefully placed his tile piece down.

"You already decided that we have to live in Konoha because of your job, _even though_ we're not at war with anyone."

"Because it'd be a pain in the ass to come back here if another war starts. Not to mention dangerous. Imagine the enemy captures and tortures me. What would you do?"

"First off, you're smart enough not to get caught," he smirked faintly at her submission to his skill, "but second, I can kick their asses and save you like I always wind up doing." Now it was her turn to grin triumphantly as he scowled.

"My family is important for spy work and for raising medicinal deer. The Hokage relies on us for many things."

"Has anyone one in your family _been_ Hokage?"

"Well, no-"

"There've been _two_ Kazekage in my family. Therefore, most people would agree that my family is more prestigious - just ask your friend Chouji," he sighed and she raised an eyebrow before adding, "If you try to argue against that I can always tell Gaara and Kankurou that you think so lowly of us. I can't guarantee how you'll fair after that, though." Another tile slapped down.

He gulped. Gaara wasn't as maniacal these days, but even without Shuukaku inside of him he still used sand jutsu, and was a force to be reckoned with. Kankurou wasn't really all that frightening, but ever since he walked in on Shikamaru and his older sister in a rather compromising situation, their relationship had been strained. Kankurou made a point of offering to help Shikamaru train after that - with his new and deadlier puppets, of course.

"Fine, I'll take your last name. Happy?" he hid his smile as moved one of his tiles.

"Quite," she quickly returned, making another move.

"I win," he informed her as he placed one of his tiles in the winning position.

Temari huffed and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Best two out of three."

Knowing that he wasn't defeated yet, he cleared his throat. "Only if I may ask you another question."

"Fine," she replied, too busy resetting her pieces to see the mischievous look on his face.

"What _is_ your last name?"


End file.
